


Crisis

by Jaina



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisis on Atlantis. Set in early Season 4, although the timeline information isn't strictly necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam Carter Drabble-A-Thon in protest for the way that Sam was abscent all season and also at the way that everyone seems to have forgotten that the woman is a certifiable genius!

"What do you need," Sheppard asked, letting his P-90 dangle to free his hands. Usually when he asked Rodney that same question in the middle of a crisis, it involved a lot of heavy lifting and procuring various bits of advanced technology from all around the Atlantis base or wherever they happened to be at the time.

"A paperclip," Sam replied distractedly over her shoulder as she continued to work.

"A paperclip," Sheppard repeated in disbelief, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "A paperclip is all you need to disable the alien device, get the ZPM working to power the shield, and save Atlantis?"

"Well, yes," Sam admitted grumpily, finally looking up. "Can you get me one?"

"Yeah," Sheppard muttered, "Yeah, I can do that. How come Rodney never needs just a paperclip to do that?"

Sam smirked as he rifled through the contents of a nearby desk to produce one and then handed it to her.

"Did I mention that I'm a genius?"

**  
**


End file.
